SapphireCoyote
Player:SapphireCoyote Gender: Male Abilities: Agility, Stealth, Cleverness, Manipulation of Darkness, Ressurection, Manipulation of Sapphires, Flight. Towns: Coyoterion. Class: Moderator. Current Clan(s): Dream Team, Regius Sapphirus Wars won: Luckyville War (2012) Cats Creed VS Regius Sapphirus War (2014) Cats Creed VS Regius Sapphirus War February (2015) Pika Conflict (2015) Wars lost: Misc: War Anthem: (2012) War Anthem: (2014) Regius Sapphirus Anthem (2015) A blue furred sapphire winged coyote In 8BitMMO, He is one that usually is very generous and loves to socialize. As a participant in the 8BitMMOian war of 2012, He now runs the towns of Coyoterion, CCF, WRSB NRSB ERSB NRSB and RSCHQ. He is usually seen out roaming the wild mauling dire's. But more recently, He has now joined a new clan, Dream Team. His own clan is Regius Sapphirus and the base name is Regius Sapphirus Central HQ. He is quite a feared PVPer And wont back down from any PvP wager. History: Chapter 1: Darkness Rising 1-1. Entering the world I Started as a nobody in the wide world of 8bitmmo, I Saw things and explored for a while, then i heard Sunare talk about "Mayor", I was curious, I asked her, and she said "I am the mayor of a town..." I was stupified, No one would take me in. I was desperate, I tried to build my own home and failed miserably, I was about to give up and stop altogether, that's when it happened... 1-2. You are odd... There I saw them, having fun together, they were Aster11345, And MDJ101. the first thing i said was, "may I join you?" Mind you that I am a coyote, they still said yes. We were planning a base for the three of us, for about 7 days I carried out the gold fetching duties needed to fortify our unofficial town. Back then i Rarely talked, that's when aster said, "You are odd XD" Aster, Mdj, And we all had fun building the base, then Mdj had exciting news. 1-3. Whats a Townstone? MDJ was making us gather a lot more gold than usual, I was suspicious but i kept it to myself. Aster was excited for no apparent reason, when I asked him he said it was nothing. For about 20 Long cruel days I broke my back gathering gold hoping for something nice, And finally he said: "Gentlemen, We have reached 4000 gold, And we can now get a townstone!" I asked "Whats a Townstone? He replied, " It is an item we use to make a town!" Then he said "now lets go see kjh!" That's when I met KJH. 1-4. Woah! We met up with Kjh in a huge town. He was beyond rich, When MDJ got that townstone, we were like kids meeting Santa, for a moment I felt acomplished. All of those piled Lawyer-Cat bodies, all from MY ACHIEVEMENT! That's when we went to our base, then magic hit me like a brick. That white stone hit the ground and shook me, that's when I knew we had a town. He Called it, Techria and what a magical experence it was for me. Until we had visitors... 1-5. Idiots There were other people, I was excited! Then I learned that 8bitmmo had a dark wretched side. I met nateybean, He was so nice but then when we wouldn't give him any gold he would burst into a rage and kill us over and over, until we killed him over and over again. After a week he finally stopped and went on to live with us for that short period. 1-6. Spelunking! i was very curious about my surroundings, I went to go find out more about my surroundings. Usually I was accompanied by aster, but this time I was not. I found a town, oddly enough it was abandoned, in addition I killed about 400 cats on that trip. It was very cloudy and rainy and I was soaked. Aster greeted me with a cup-o-joe, thus this started my record of cats killed! 1-7. Conflictions Aster and MDJ were having one of those days again, but it was worse than usual, usually they wouldn't fight so badly. It was about Officialship, And how Aster was unofficial'd by MDJ for trolling a house for its blocks. They started cursing at eachother like they were fierce rivals who wanted to kill each other. It ended up with Aster getting kicked out of techria. I was sad for Aster but what happens, happens... 1-8. Yay! Aster was looking hopeless, and we kept in touch over those 3 days he was kicked out of town, but then MDJ forgave him and Aster rejoined us with his official status! We also had an inn we moved from our old base. we finaly moved it after a while and then Renamed it the "Master Tech Inn"! Its was a nice addition to the town! Then I overheard something that would forever change me in Origin... 1-9. Army?!? I was in Origin, And then I hear a man named Porping say something about Recruiting new soldiers for his army, "Pendragon". I figured why not, I could gain fighting experence. I said Bravely,"Porping!, I will join your army!". Porping reluctantly Drafted me as a "LT". Aster joined as well, and then said" I might as well go..." From here on begins something insane, a three letter word, WAR. Chapter 2: Cataclysmic Effects 2-0. Attack! Very few days after Aster and I joined the army of Pendragon, we were attacked by Porpings enemies! I was still a LT, in a chess game of life and death, I knew I had to think fast. I had my first encounter and made my first blood, I felt like an achiever. Mind that I cant use swords, (I'M A COYOTE) I had to improvise using the "GIGAblaster-59XL" on my back. It was a standoff, the deciding battle. Everyone was barely alive or dead, and then I was faced with the rogue Noob... I Shot at him hoping to make an attempt to finish him, but he was very swift. His sword was shining a silver lustre. I was aware he wanted me dead, He lunged at me with his silver sword and almost cutoff my leg, Luckly, I dodged just in the nick of time allowing for a Fatal blow to his heart, I took the chance and lunged at his chest, ripping his heart out of his ribs. There I sat realizing I made my first kill... Afterwards porping promoted me. 2-1. ASTER!!! Aster and I were the most trusted ones in the army, but Aster Had Somthing in store, Something very VERY BIG in store for porping. Aster and I were given 9000 gold to fix the base up, a big duty for two trustworthy Sgt's. Aster was chipping away, and then a day passed. Aster told me something that made me overflow with joy along with filling me with Rage. He said "Coyote, Bro want a townstone? We can use porpings base funds for it, but lets keep it a seceret!" I said "Aster, WHAT THE FU**?!?" After a while he convinced me to get the townstone but I would have to repay him, He gave me the 4000 For the townstone which I delightfully accepted. I then went to Kjh, unsure and scared of what the consequences would be... 2-2. Aster pulled a dumbass... A day passed and Aster wanted me to help him fix his follish yet brilliant mistake, he needed to come up with 9000 Gold before Porping were to find out. i said "Aster, why the hell would you drag me into it?! you gave me the money! Why cant you do it?!" At this point, I was pissed. He said "Sapph, You need to help me get the gold back. alright?!" I sighed and nodded, As we began to collect gold painfully after about 4 days almost reaching 5500 Gold, Aster pulled a dumbass... 2-3. "ENOUGH!" "YOU FU**ING TOLD HIM WHAT?!" I said with immense fury. "I TOLD HIM THE TRUTH THAT I WE SPENT HIS GOLD!!!!" He replied back forcefully. At this point Aster had me on the ground at swordpoint, but I was no pushover. I threw him off and began to rapidly tackle him, he began to struggle, desperately reaching for his sword he had dropped. I took a giant leap and soared high into the air, my semi-transparant wings gleaming and refracting the rays of the sun, blinding him I dove into him and sent him back about 17 feet. "ENOUGH!" MDJ Shouted at us angrilly. We both stopped and stared at him. unsure of what drove us to do this. 2-4. Deja Vu Porping had immediately demoted and kicked us from the army of Pendragon, we were fugitives, traitors, scums, thieves, and anything else that one could think of to describe a lowlife. My inocence was shattered, shattered into millions of pieces. I felt like i did in the beginning, hopeless and without a cause. the only things that mattered were Aster, MDJ, and my town. It was my doing... 2-5. Aster went ahead and declared war back to Porping. I chose to remain hidden in Coyoterion like a coward. No matter how much Aster pleaded with me to help him in the war, I always changed the topic, Aster had soon been thrashed and defeated by Porpings army. Maybe he actually knew what true sorrow felt like in my view. I didnt speak to Aster for a bit since. This was when he suddenly vanished... 2-6. "Sapph! Bro! Hows it going?!" Aster replied to me with a friendly smile. I was scared when i first talked to him again, I didnt know if he'd flip and attempt to kill me. But he had told me that he had been ok, just hiding out, and not to worry, because by some odd reason, Pendragon had ended. I am not sure how but, I Was glad my friend was ok and that we were at peace again. 2-7. 'Chapter 3: Dissidia' This text here is a placeholder, as Chapter 3 has not been written yet. Just skip to chapter 4, let your imagination fill in the blanks. 'Chapter 4: A Time of Peace' 4-1. All was well. In the aftermath of the war with LuckyLego, the only structure that stood within Luckyville was a sole tower from aaaadd. My paws were soaked with blood, bodies scattered throughout the entire area, my heart was beating quickly, and my ears were folded back. I was scared, scared at the havoc that I had wreaked upon Luckyville. I quickly stepped back with tear filled eyes and proceeded to run far away from the destruction, taking to the skies never wanting to see the place again for as long as I lived. But alas, peace was restored... And all was well. 4-2. I now walk my castle grounds alone, barren of any company or friends to raise my spirits. After all, I had become a ruthless killer... I locked myself up in the heart of the castle, usually staring out the front window at the rainy grey skies, lightning dancing around in what seemed to be an endless void in the sky. I felt hollow and empty. 4-3 For the first time in months, I flew outside of the skycastle in Coyoterion, my wings ached but were happy to guide me in the skies once more. I decided that I would visit my old mayor's town, Techria. But when I got there, it was not as I remembered... It too was void of any life. I landed with head hung low, ears flattened as I looked around at the ghost town, wondering what had happened to my dear friend MDJ. 4-4 Last night in the castle... I had a bit of trouble falling asleep, I kept tossing and turning on my bed of lush grass, I even tried to run steamy water through the castle to calm myself enough to sleep, but regardless, I still could not fall asleep. Hours later though... I was finally able to fall into a comfortable slumber. However, it seemed a bit off that I was able to fall asleep so suddenly. But what struck me as odd, was that in my dream, I was falling through a pitch black void... A void of darkness and non-existance. I felt myself beginning to tremble as a large figure appeared infront of me, holding his hand out towards me. It was the almighty Sim9. I bowed my head in his presence as he put his hand to my head, sending a surge of light through me, turning my eyes a pure sea blue. "What... What is this?" I asked curiously. "This... This is the power of a moderator... I entrust you to use it wisely Sapphire." He spoke sternly before disappearing without a trace. At this time I woke up in a sweat, my fur matted and sticking out in all different directions as if I were a pomeranian out of the bath. But all I knew was that that was no ordinary dream at all. I thought to myself, "What if I am really a moderator now...?" I had to test my thoughts, so I jumped out the window and flew towards the trollers fields. 4-5 As I flew through the skies, I imagined what it would be like to help my fellow comerades in battle as a moderator, how much I could help everyone else even outside of battle! As I thought though, I did not see the pillar of blocks in the way and consequently took off my left wing mid flight. I howled in pain as I spiraled out of the sky like a shot down army chopper. I blacked out on impact with the ground, I was sure I was dead, but... I was very wrong. When I awoke I was greeted with my left wings reattached once more, and the moderator PsychoticSmiley. He told me of his recommendations for me as a mod. He took me in and taught me the duties of a moderator, and how hard it would be to maintain order. But I felt that I was ready for anything to come my way And I proceeded to thank him from the bottom of my heart. With my moderator theory confirmed, I set out to help anyone who might need me. But at the same time, a side of me was still empty. I was happy to be a moderator, but I felt that a piece of me was missing... 4-6 Months of tale and tale passed by, leaving me happy with every good deed I had done for my fellow players. But still... A side of me was missing... The war hungry side in me still wanted to come out. The urge to kill had felt very strong. But I supressed it and kept going on helping everyone who needed me. And for the most part, I was very happy with my life. I guess this was to be my fate. A warless life without conflict. A god who watched over all and owned land along with his brothers. But then... I heard of a clan.... A certain clan that would revive me all over again. 4-7 On that fateful day, a man walked up to me, I know not of who he was, but he introduced himself as SnakeZXZ. He told me of a clan of his by the name of dream team, and at that, my heart lit up, I knew what was missing from me now. It was the lust for battle. I was hesitant to join at first, but then happily joined in on their clan. 4-8 The first day I became part of the Dream Team, I was shown around the base by their optimistic leader. I was given a free plot by him, two merged together as one to make my home in. I slowly began to work on my home, building it to my own personal liking, seeing as how I was a recruit again. I felt happier than before, knowing I was part of a team once more. But what had really suprised me was when we all first PVP'ed at tele war. 4-9 SnakeZXZ had just informed me of an area where all Dream Team and non-Dream Team personel could PVP together and hone their skills in combat. Tele war. I armed myself with my remodeled GIGAblaster59XL cannons on both sides of me, and a slim laser-rifle on my back. I was ready to head into combat to see who would be victourious among us. And what I found out was that my laser skills were unmatched compared to anyone else in the clan. My cannons proved very effective in our practice rounds. I progressively began to devise a strategy for using them well. And so began my legacy in DT as the Laser Rifle Master. 'Chapter 5: The Heat of Battle' 5-1 Not long after I had joined Dream Team, I had wandered out into the tropics to find a nice spot for a secondary base. I flew around for what seemed to be hours and hours. But eventually I found a good sized island with two smaller islands off the coasts of it. I landed in the middle of it after a well spent hour mauling Dire Game Reviewers and hipsters. Pretty soon the sea was clouded in blood, limbs, and organs of those unfortunate souls who tangoed with me. I took out my own townstone, and then had a surge of memories flow back through my mind. I felt a small tear roll down my muzzle as I placed it in the middle of the island, remembering all the good times I had with all of my old friends. The days where everything was cheaper and simpler. I had taken it for granted. It seemed that time had passed me by, and I had begun to grow accustomed to the new age. I quickly flew up and began to build a floor for my new skycastle, then built up the walls with large grey stones. At least three or so hours had passed until I finished my castle on the main Island. I then flew in and gracefully landed upon my throne. The king was ready to rule once more. 5-2 After a good nights sleep on the lush bed of grass on my throne, I woke up and yawned, padding my way over to the entrance of my castle and leaping out taking off to the skies. Later on through telepathy though...My leader Snake told me to stop by the Dream Team Central Base. So I took a direct turn down south to visit. Mere minutes later, I was greeted by him at the townstone where he asked me: "Hey Sapphire. How does a war sound to you?" My eyes lit up and my ears stood up straight as I sat in an upright position almost immediately. "Sounds great sir!" I replied enthusiastically and flapped my wings gently. He looked down at me and was rather suprised by my eagerness. "Alright. Then this war shall be held at the DTCoyoterion Base." He replied happily. My heart began to pound as he said that, knowing that I had the upper hand in the sky. We both vanished instantly after and appeared on a blue pad atop the castle. 5-3 I walked over to the left side of the castle with Snake. Two good friends who I had met though Dream Team, SSJ Dragon and Wherethedrumsat, had also appeared on the blue pad and walked towards us. A final third friend of mine, Setk, who I had known just a little bit longer than Drum and SSJ, had also walked off of the telepad, but seeing as how the other team was short, we had no choice but to put him on their side for the time being. As everyone settled down and sat on the bleachers, I suggested that we do 1v1's for each round. Snake agreed and the first match was against Setk and I. I stepped out onto the center piece on the castle roof, Setk on the opposite side of me. When Snake said go after what felt like ages, my heart stopped, and I lunged foward after Setk, who dodged me and pulled out a long red blade from his sheath on his back, smiling at me. I bared my teeth and began to unleash a barrage of lasers upon him, but in a dance-like motion, he kept on dodging one after the other. I began to dash around in a flurry, trying to get a good shot at him, but I got too close and was stabbed in the side with the long and proud red blade. Yelping, I quickly dashed back, ripping the sword from my side causing a searing pain with blood slowly beginning to flow forth from the wound. Something inside of me nullified the pain, as if my rage were about to overtake me. Full of adrenaline, I charged at Setk, laser charged and aimed at his chest, I fired the beam and it piercing through his chest, sending him sprawling towards the edge. He looked up at me and quickly flung his sword to my side once more. At this point, my body felt light, as if my instinct had taken over. I jumped back and took to the sky while he got up and ran. A large blue ball of light was charging within my mouth, the castle itself shaking slightly as I shot the large blue blast at him, sending him into the stands and into the open mouthed tower to fall to the bottom floor. I looked up at the others, my eyes a slight red tint and my teeth bared as if I were a madman. I slowly walked back over to our side of the stands and sat down, my wounds very slowly healing themselves. I felt satisfied. My first major victory in the dream team. I stood up tall and proud, proceeding to spread my wings and howl at the midnight moon. 5-4 I watched as my comerades fought bravely against the opposition. I oddly enjoyed watching them all battle to the death. In the end it came down to a tie breaker fight. My soul was on edge, and I grinned at the sight of Drum maiming his opponent to a mere pulp. The dream team had won once more. And this time, I was part of the victory. 5-5 After our most recent battle, life was normal again. Training sessions and free for alls occured more, and my friends Setk, SSJ, and Drum all became closer. I felt happy once more like I was before the great 8bitwar of 2012. I felt the bond that I had with Aster and MDJ return with SSJ, Drum, and Setk. Though I began to question the origin of Dream Team, and what its purpose was in our world. The thought ate away at me for a while. But other things soon came over my mind when I was faced with one of my most difficult foes yet... 5-6 I did as Snake instructed me and went to the battlefield. Already my leader was engaged in combat with the opposition. I had no fear that snake would lose. My leader was above all others in terms of skill and knows that I view him as a mentor and friend. Sure enough, he won flawlessly by delivering a blow to his opponents heart. Then entered my opponent... My ears were perked up at the sight of my opponent who was from Dank. Immediately I snarled and walked over to the corner of the battlefield. My opponent was DragonSlayerWei, a force to be reckoned with from the Dank clan. I looked over at the opposite sside of the field where he stood. My wings spread and teeth bared. Snake looked over to me then to Wei and said: "First to three wins claims the victory... Good luck to you both." As soon as Snake said go, I bolted out of the corner with my laser charged, looking around for my foe. However, Wei had taken me by suprise from the behind, and attempted to shoot at me with a pixel pistol. My heart was racing... I knew I had to prove my ability to my friend and leader! I burst away from him and over to the hills, skidding to a turn so that I would face him. My lasers aimed directly at him and a sadistic grin on my face. "You know not of who you hunt...." I said confidently and flew towards him, dodging all of his bullets and piercing his chest with my mounted laser. I proceeded to make a U-turn back towards him and launch another blast, ending round one with a victory under my belt. But.... I still had two more wins to go.... Before I knew it, the second round had already begun. But this time, I stayed in my position waiting for Wei to come to me. Not a minute later did he come charging at me, which I had responded to with a leap over his head, vanishing into the distance.... He stood looking around for me, his alertness now high due to my disappearance. A few seconds later I flew in from above and let out a laser beam infront of him, which completely missed him and hit the ground infront of him. In response, I came back down and started to roam around him in circles, trying to steady him in one spot as he began to shoot at me with his pixel pistol once more. Then I finally jumped back and soared into the skies, with taking a step foward only to be greeted with a burst of sharp crystal sapphires stabbing him from the ground and killing him. I took a look at my wings to see that they were partially cracked from some of the bullets... But it did not phase me in the least. I now had two wins in my jaws. I dawned a beaming wide grin upon my face and waited for the final round to begin. As I stood proud and tall in my corner, Snake shouted the signal one last time. And I headed East for the caverns and then made my way up north to confront Wei once final time. I noticed something though.... Wei was not nearly as slow at he was before... His pixel pistol was quick and accurate. As I tried to dodge the shots, they kept on cracking my wings, almost to the point of breaking. I soon was able to land a laser shot from above, and when I did. His shots became more rapid and I began to fear I might lose. So I kept on dodging to the best of my ability for what seemed to me like an eternity and finally flew up high into the air, cloaking myself in pure darkness and sapphire, A shield of sorts you could say. Wei kept on firing and I started to approach him. His shots seemed to be absorbed by my shield, only strengthening it. Until he finally took out his red blade and took a strong and swift strike at the shield, which in consequence made it burst into smitherines embedding the area with shrapnel and killing him instantly. I stood shaking and panting, my wings now very weak and vulnerable to being broken. I slowly padded up to the center island and growled, then stood up straight and tall, wings outstretched and wide. I took a deep breath and let out the loudest and most fierce howl my lungs could imagine. I was victorious... 5-7 As I got back from the battlefield, wings sore and cracked, I entered the DT Central HQ and met quite the character. He was a very mysterious person who had greeted me quite warmly. "Who are you?" He asked. "SapphireCoyote" I replied simply. "SapphireCoyote? THE SapphireCoyote? I've heard good things!" He said with excitement in his voice. I tilted my head slightly wondering how he had heard anything about me. Was I well known from the wars? We talked for a bit and then he left for another place. I was still baffled at how he had known about me... Later on in the deep night, I saw the same man sitting upon the roof of the record building. I flew up and sat beside him, wondering why he was there all alone. "What are you doing out here so late at night?" I asked with a slightly worried tone. "Well, I'm just thinking about my history, my actions in history I mean." "Sometimes I just think about what's happened in the past, like the odd way I was SOMEHOW involved in creating DT." He replied. "Oh? May I have a listen?" I asked with a smile and spread my wings a bit, yawning. "Sigh, if you really want to know..." "Ok. It all started when I was looking around the market when I found something quite odd. They were calling it a "Pocket Townstone", it seemed some nutjob was trying to resell a townstone covered in purple paint." "But oddly enough, they were only asking 500 gold pieces for it." "I had an excess of gold pieces at the time, and word was that it was limited time only." "Limited time or not, I was going to buy it." "I bought it, and teleported to my pocket dimension, I was so excited." "Once I was there, I jammed it right into the ground, I was so excited. I was just about to start working on the town when the truth hit me like a uppercut to the jaw. I had no idea how to run a town." "Realising I just wasted 500 gold pieces on a town I will never use, I was somewhat disappointed..." "But that's when I met, him...." "He called himself blockbit. Turned out he got a "Pocket Townstone" too. I was always much more of a follower then a leader, and he needed help setting this up. I had nothing better to do, so I helped him lay down the grass, make the plots, set prices, decorate, etc. After a few hours of work. It was done, slowly a few newcomers wanted to join our town, and we accepted them. I was so excited, me, a vice mayor!" "Using a few methods, I made a floating house, above the town. The reason it was floating was so it not take any space up, in case blockbit wanted to make a town hall or something." "I even set up an artificial pond, and plenty of unique trees. To make the place seem more "Alive." I was tired after all of this work, so. I went to sleep." "The next day...." "Needless to say, the next day was completely different. My excitement diminished, replaced by anger and frustration, and even a bit of disappointment. My floating house? Gone, replaced with Blockbit's "Town Hall", it was not even a town hall. It was just a mansion of his. And his was on the ground, he could have kept my mansion, but no...." "I was so angry, and I was thinking irrationally. In a fit of blind rage, I destroyed his mansion." "Within SECONDS, it was gone. Leaving behind a few debries." "I had to leave, I could not stay in this town anymore. I resigned my role as vice mayor, and ran." "Never to return to that place." "After that, I eventually met SnakeZXZ. I became good friends with him, I don't remember when or why I did, but at one point while talking to him, I suggested making an army." "A few days later, I went into hiding. I heard that Blockbit was looking for me. I was so paranoid. Thankfully, he never found me. But when I came out of hiding. I was met with my biggest surprise yet. "SnakeZXZ had a large base, the one we are in now. The progress he made while I was "Gone" was absolutely staggering. There were so many new people. It was so amazing, yet so strange. I had somehow influenced an entire army to be created, I didint know what to think. Was this good? Was this bad? To this day, I still can't answer my own question." "Sometimes I can't help but just sit on this ledge, and think. Think about my actions, think about the consequences." "Was it a good idea to tear down Block's Mansion?" "Is it a good thing that I influenced the creation of DT?" "I try to think of answers, but it's impossible." I looked over to him with my head held down a slight bit. "Hmmm.... I can relate to that. I know your pain Samarai." With that, he smiled and walked off. "Thank you Sapphire" He waved and then vanished into the night, where I would never see him again. 5-8 About a month passed, and everything seemed to slow down. I did however have an idea. I wanted to get my good friend SSJ Dragon a townstone. After all, I really did think that he deserved it for being such a good person. He is an amazing friend to me. I later on that day flew up to the Dream Team Central Base to talk to Snake about getting SSJ a townstone, and he agree'd that SSJ should be able to have one. So we all pitched in, farming relentlessly, and eventually got him his townstone. He spent about three days pondering where to put it though. I laughed all throughout seeing as how he was planning it out so carefully, unlike how I set mine down without forethought. He was happy, and so was I once he was finally able to decide where to place it. 5-9 I decided. Regius Sapphirus would exist today. I thought to myself "I need to make myself known, I want to show the 8bit world my and others various skills." I wanted to be on top. Regius Sapphirus started out rather slowly, with my fellow moderator Value having been the only one to join me. But as I watched everything unfold before my eyes, many more fellow comrades joined us. I was always the soldier, not the leader, but that changed today. My members count on me, and I count on them. Together we form a family, the family that could someday do very great things and achieve the unthinkable. Chapter 6: Discord and Harmony 6-1 Things had been boring lately, slow and dull without much action to motivate anyone. It was truly a time of peace. I still began to recruit members for Regius Sapphirus. I began to spread my word far and wide to regulars and newcomers. I gathered the best of the best. The ones I saw fit as having potential in any given skill. Whether it had been fighting or building. I slowly began to construct and add on to the base, an occasional expansion to take more territory for my members. It is still being worked on very heavily. Nothing is final about the base as of yet. All I know is that it has come an extremely long ways. 6-2 After all had been said and done about getting members and the joiners had slowed to a crawl. However, tensions began to rise with the talk of war within the clan. (PLACE HOLDER FOR CC WAR 2014) Category:Players Category:Mods Category:Fanfiction